Her Mother's Daughter
by Marla1
Summary: Hermione kept her mouth shut. She knew her daughter would have to realize that her true love was standing right in front of her all along. She was her mother's daughter after all.


Hey readers!

My muse is being stubborn... she finally wrote an outline for my two stories and dug her heels into the ground! She got inspiration from the song "Gotta be Somebody" by Nickleback and just had to write this! So i let her hehehe!

Dont worry the next chap of mending her broken heart is half way done and should be posted soon!

Please enjoy this one shot!

Marla1

Rosalie Potter got out of the car started walking towards the house. She stopped when she heard music start blaring out of the house and saw her mother dancing around the living room.

"Is that music?" Draco asked from the car with an amused expression on his face.

"Yea, Mom must be cleaning. She always blasts the speakers when she is. Thanks for the awesome trip Uncle Draco. I had a lot of fun." She smiled at him and turned back towards the house.

"Not a problem Rosie, have a good rest of the summer. We expect to see you and your family at the house on Friday." She nodded and headed towards the house.

Draco started the car but waited until Rosie got in the house. Rosalie opened the door and dropped her bag by the door. She turned and waved to Draco as he drove off. She shut the door and walked into the living room.

The song "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickleback came on the speakers. She watched her mother wave her hand to raise the volume and start singing.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
_

Rosie stood there watching her mother with fascination. She grabbed the rag she was using to dust the pictures on the mantel, singing her heart out. Rosie laughed, her mother was so crazy. She was one of the most powerful witches in the world but she still insisted on cleaning the muggle way. Rosie always thought it was odd when she was younger but she came to appreciate it as she got older. There was something so primal about dancing around the house singing and cleaning.

_The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Mom you are crazy." Rosie yelled over the music.

Hermione turned around with a huge smile on her face, "Hey you." She rushed over and hugged her oldest daughter, "How was your trip?"

Rosie rested her head on her mother's shoulder, feeling completely at home and loved in the embrace, "It was a so much fun Mom." Rosalie twirled around in excitement as Hermione led her to the couch, turning down the music yet still swaying to it.

Rosie continued, "We spent a week in Sofia, exploring the capital. Oh Mom we explored the both the muggle and magical history of the area. We learned that the Malfoy's started there, Draco's great great… well many greats grandfather moved to England many eons ago. We followed his life through the capital, went to his favorite restaurants and shopped in his favorite stores. Then we visited Durmstrang. Uncle Draco and I had so much fun exploring the library, I have a huge to find list. Orion and I got to meet with the headmaster and speak with their head boy and head girl. We started planned an interschool event for this year. Its going to be awesome, we…" Hermione was revitalized by at her daughter's energy and enthusiasm.

Realizing she was going off topic she stopped , regathered her thoughts and continued, "Oh I'll tell you all about that later since I want to toss around some ideas with you. So of course Aunt Ginny wasn't going to let it be all educational, even though Uncle Draco and I were totally into it. Aunt Ginny took your advice, we went camping in the mountains. I am so glad that she took your advice, it was beautiful. Then we stayed at the Manor on the coast of the Black Sea. We got to relax and spend time at the beach." She paused for a breath.

"So you and Orion finally got to spend time together this summer." Hermione commented. The best friends had not been able to spend much time together this summer since Rosie went to summer camp for a month and Orion went to Australia to visit family.

Rosie's face light up as she started telling her mom about her time with Orion, "Orion and I had so much fun Mom. We finally got to hang out without siblings or other things keeping us away from each other. We explored some interesting caves in the mountains and went on so many hikes. We climbed more than 2,500 feet to the stop of the Balkan Mountains, the pictures we have are stunning. Draco and Ginny enjoyed the waterfalls and lakes while we climbed every peak we could. Being out there in nature, just the two of us was incredible. When we got to the beach, we spent a lot of time sunning on the beach and just talking. We explored all the small shops along the shoreline, ate lots of amazing food. Aunt Ginny and I found the most amazing dress for the Yule ball. You will love it so much." She giggled secretly hoping that a certain blond haired boy would ask her.

Hermione laughed, "Well you are going to have to do a fashion show for your sister and me…"

"Okay but not dad… he won't like the dress too much."

"Oh darling why is that?" Hermione raised her eyebrow at her daughter who blushed, her mind going to a certain grey eyed boy.

"Not like that mom, its because dad wants me to be his little butterfly, dancing around in fairy wings and a tutu. He doesn't want to think that I am growing up. This dress will show him that and I don't want him to try to make a scene. Aunt Ginny told me to tell you it showed off my wonderful assets in a classy way." She laughed at the inside joke between the three of them.

Hermione laughed at her crazy daughter, glad that they were this close. She cherished the fact that her fifteen year old daughter would share this with her. Hermione laughed because she knew how protective Harry was of his children. He was especially protective of Rosie because she did everything first. He had issues accepting that his daughter was growing up. He always sighed when he saw her shorts and skirts get shorter and shorter and her shirts getting tighter and tighter. He dreaded hearing about boys and dates and kissing. Hermione tried to reassure him that his daughter was just being a normal teenager but it bothered him to see it. The one thing that reassured him was that Hermione and Rosie were close. Rosie shared things with her mother, sought her advice, and took her words to heart. He was very glad she could and would talk to her mother about things that made him uncomfortable to even think about.

Boys were high up on that list of things he didn't want to yet so desperately wanted to hear about. Hermione didn't know how to break the news to him that it was Orion Malfoy who had caught their daughter's attention. The two had been best friends their entire life, everything was Rosie and Orion this and Rosie and Orion that. They were like two peas in a pod and their relationship reminded Hermione a lot of her's and Harrys.

Over the last year Rosie started to see her best friend in a different light. She confided in her mother that started noticing how he would reach out to hold her hand when they were walking to Hogsmead; how she would run to him with happy news; how he would bring her off her high horse when she started stressing about school; to how she would flutter about impatiently waiting after quidditch practice so they could go on their next adventure into the Forbidden Forest; how he would pull her into his arms when she was upset and needed a shoulder to cry on. Like mother like daughter, it was taking her a while to realize that all of those feelings were not just friendship. They were a deep soul churning love, the kind of love that withstands the test of time and continues to grow deeper and deeper. A love so strong that nothing could break it, Hermione knew that love. She felt it every second of every day for a green eyed wizard.

Rosie noticed throughout their conversation Hermione was swaying and tapping her feet to the song, like it brought up happy memories, "Mom what is with you and this song? You always get so happy and giddy when it comes on."

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "It is one of my favorite songs. The lyrics spoke to me when I was your age going through teenage angst. It continued to speak to me after the war as your father and I got closer. And really hit home when I realized I had that person with me all along. Hun listen to the lyrics and you will understand." Hermione waved her hand toward the stereo restarting the song.

Rosie moved closer to her mother and rested her head on her shoulder listening intently to the lyrics. Hermione put her arm around her daughter as she was pulled into the memories this song brought up.

_This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
_

Hermione's mother always read her fairy tales when she was younger. Hermione guessed that was where this song rooted itself in her life. When Hermione would ask where her prince charming was, Elizabeth Granger would tell her not to worry that there is someone out there for everyone. She promised that price charming would come and sweep her of her feet, when she least expected it. So as Hermione grew up she kept that dream alive in her head. As she grew older and started seeing people find that dream, it made her yearn for it more and more. She always held that promise in the back of her mind.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
_

She thought she found it with Ron after the war but something was always wrong with it. It was never that silver screen moment when they were together. He never swept her off her feet or took her breath away. When they finally admitted that things wouldn't work between them it was such a relief but she was back at square one. She would continue to searching knowing there had to be somebody for her.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déjà vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

She smiled thinking about the moments when she realized that Harry could be the one she would spend forever with. Memories from the Forest of Dean when they danced in the tent; to when they searched Australia for weeks to find her parents; to the night she apparated to Harry's house in tears when she and Ron finally called it off; to the days spent at the park in one another's company just enjoying being alive; to nights spent talking for hours on end about everything; to falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Looking back she always saw all those things her oblivious younger self never saw, the touches, looks, hugs, caresses, and smiles. They showed her everything she knew now.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
You never know, when it shows up, make sure you're holding on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, ohhh  
_

Her heart swelled as she remembered her silver screen moment, the moment that even to this day took her breath away, when she knew he was her somebody. It had been a rainy Saturday night they spent at Harry's flat, talking the night away. They kissed, one of those foot popping, fireworks exploding, fairy tale kisses. When they broke apart Hermione's brain went on overload. She thought she ruined everything by letting herself think that she found it. She ran out into the rain, needing to get away from him. Harry ran after her and caught her in the middle of the street and pulled her into his arms. Hermione held her breath desperately hoping he would tell her what she wanted to hear. Harry took her hands into his and told her that she was the one he wanted to spend forever with.

_Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Rosie watched her mother's expressions throughout the song. They went from longing to sad to hope to defeat to curiosity to love. She sighed when the song ended, knowing why her mother loved the song, it had such a beautiful message. Her mother always held on to the hope that there was someone out there and found him. Her thoughts drifted away, wondering if she would ever be so lucky.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I want that too Mom. I want to have those memories flash through my eyes when I hear a song that reminds me of my Love. Mom, will I ever find that?" Rosie stared at her mother, biting her lip, a nervous habit she got from her mother.

Hermione caressed her daughters face and nodded not able to form the words. She wanted to say you already found him, you know who he is, he's your other half, the one that brings a smile to your face when you think about him, the one that you couldn't live your life without, and the one that you just spent the last three weeks with. But she kept her mouth shut; she knew Rosie would have to find that for herself. She was her mother's daughter after all.


End file.
